five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Cawthon (boss)
Were you looking for the developer himself or his playable counterpart? Scott Cawthon is the creator of the FNaF games and the final boss of hard mode. Scott does not have a visible health bar, but can be defeated by Unscrew, Esc. Key, and the Reapers, but on very slim ''occasions. As the Hard mode Final Boss, Scott deals massive amounts of damage and Neon Wall and/or the chip Auto:Shield is recommended on this fight. Scott Cawthon is a light blazing blue running sprite. His omega appearance is a large, blocky human figure whose head is floating. He is the Hard mode final boss of FNaF World Hard Mode. His attacks are: 4th Wall, Alarm, and his basic attack instantly defeats a party member. To find Scott, beat Security in Hard Mode. Once Security is beaten, go through a circus tent. There, going up ahead will show what looks like Scott, touching this will activate the Scott Cawthon's boss fight. "That's some real dedication. Great job! Most people are content playing through the game on Normal Mode, but not you..." (Scott Cawthon congratulating the player for making it this far.) "There is always an over-achiever in the bunch. I guess that's you." (Scott Cawthon to the player.) "So it's your fault then, for my misery. It's never enough for you people." (Scott Cawthon starts giving the blame to the player for forcing him to make more sequels for FNaF.) "Don't you get it? I can't do this anymore! I won't...." (Scott Cawthon starts transforming....) "It was fun being the puppet-master, but now I grow weary. It is time to put you in your place." (Scott Cawthon as he warns the player that he will put an end to it.) "Now let me show you how this game ends." (Final battle begins...) 'After being defeated' "Ok. Alright. I get it." (Scott Cawthon after being defeated in battle.) "Was this really the ending you wanted? Coming all the way here just to kill me?" (Scott Cawthon once again blaming the player, only this time blaming it for killing him.) "Was I REALLY the villan in your mind? I mean sure, this is definitely one way to bring the story to a halt, but surely there was a more satisfying end." (Scott Cawthon as he questions the players motive for killing him.) "I just do what is demanded of me! I fill your insatiable gullets with more and more and more! And now here you are to show your gratitude." (Scott Cawthon blaming the player for killing him despite of the fact that he did what the FNaF community wanted.) "Well congratulations then. I haven't brought this story to an end; you did. So feel good about yourself for ending the story by killing the storyteller! (Scott Cawthon "congratulating" the player for killing him, with his death the story is finished, as he says that he is the storyteller of the game.) "Ug. Grr... Zrr... GRAAAAAMMM!!" (Scott Cawthon dies....) Mobile Version ''Ok. Alright. I get it. At least tell me that you beat me legit , and didn't use one of the OP Halloween characters...I mean- I'm melting! I'm melting! What a World!!! But seriously, thanks for playing. I hope you enjoyed the port! I mean- It burn! It burns! I see a light at the end of the tunnel! (I wondering if Fazburger down the street is hiring...) The End Do you like the Scott Cawthon ending? Yes No Why! Scott Why? * It is unknown why Scott Cawthon refers himself as "The puppet master" even though he created the game, it was likely so that he could take revenge on the FNaF community. **One guess is because he is in control of the game, much like a real puppet master is in control of the puppet. * For some reason, Scott Cawthon's battle shows lightning in the background. It is unclear what the purpose of this lighting, but it is likely to add tension at the final battle against him. * Scott's dialogue is not meant to be taken seriously, as confirmed by an Email. * Scott Cawthon might be, along with Chipper's Revenge, the most powerful entity`s in the game and possibly the series, as Scott Cawthon created the entire FNaF universe and in his death, the universe will die with him, while Chipper is one of the most hardest bosses in the game and is implied to be semi-immortal, as he stated that he will come back for revenge. * Scott is also a playable character in Update 2. He goes under the alias 'Animdude' and uses Neon Wall, Mega Virus and 4th Wall. * Scott Cawthon was the only character in the game before update 2 that wasn`t robotic by any means. * Scott Cawthon is the only character in the entire to not have an facial expression. ScottCboss.gif Scott (Boss).gif|Scott without shine. ScottThrophy.png|Scott as a Trophy. PixelPlasma.gif|Scott as a glitched bug. Scott.png|Scott Selection. Category:Bosses Category:Characters that are not from FNAF Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Enemies and characters Category:Characters not seen on FNAF gameplay